That Couple
by BeccaMuse9
Summary: Tino and Berwald are perfect together. They live in harmony and joy. Very very fluffy and happy because apparently I needed to write fluff. Request by 'Myraggedydoctor'. Three fluffffy SuFin stories. I own nothing. One shot.


**((A/N)): HEY!**

**So this was a request from my sister who was complaining about how my writing is just far too angsty and depressing and she doesn't like it. Thanks... Really appercaite it.**

**But she wanted fluff. Pure fluff. Pure _SuFin _fluff.**

**And I said, "I'm not a fucking magician. I can't make fluff where fluff does not exist. I can't do that. No one can."**

**And then she blackmailed me.**

**SO HERE'S SOME SUFIN FLUFF!**

**[Disclaimer] I do not own anything. Ever.**

**[Notes]: Berwald=Sweden. Tino=Finland. Matthias=Denmark. Lukas=Norway. Peter=Sealand. Oliver=Ladonia.**

* * *

In many ways they seemed just like other couples. They laughed and loved. They bickered and lied. But they were not like other couples.

When Tino was apart from his other half, he was happy and could talk for hours. He smiled with a light that could not be matched by anyone else. He played with their children, Peter and Oliver, pretending to be a pirate or a fairy princess (much to Oliver's amusement) for hours at a time. But on the edges of his expression, just around the eyes and occasionally the corners of his mouth, there was a sadness. A loneliness that was barely evident unless he was caught alone, running his hands through his hair with a frown. There was always something missing and he could feel it. Every single moment.

As soon as Berwald stepped out of the house in the morning, he felt something change inside him. All the joy left his eyes. He trotted in hurry to get to work, but his body was dead. His heart was cold and his eyes were hard. People were wary of him, keeping their distance lest he snap at any moment. This had never happened, but it didn't seem out of the realm of possibility. He was crueler with no light in his life and no love in his heart. By the time he reached the doorstep of his home in the evening, a scowl was etched deep in the lines of his face.

But as soon as that door was opened and their children squealed with joy, everything changed. Tino's sadness was gone and that piece missing inside him was replaced. Berwald no longer scowled, breathing in the joy and light that resided in his home.

And then their eyes met—brilliant violet and warm blue. They shared a smile. Everything fell into place and they moved as one. Whether they were feet apart or inches, they existed as one, so in sync that it was almost too beautiful to watch.

Every moment of their lives together was deliberate, yet easy. They seemed to be trapped in orbit around each other, not able to drift too far apart without breaking down. It could be a blessing, making them happier than any other, or a curse, throwing their pain back in each other's faces.

They fought. Tino shouted as Berwald glared, only speaking a few grumbled words that infuriated the smaller man further. But then an odd thing would happen—something that other couples are never able to experience.

Anger fell away from both their faces in the exact instant, replaced by guilt and regret. They would embrace, whispering only kind words. As they held each other, their lips meeting tenderly in a kiss that expressed more love than words ever could, they moved into their bedroom. Tender love was joined by passionate lust and their fight, whatever it might have been about, was long forgotten and forgiven.

**X~X~X**

Lying in bed together, they slept peacefully as Tino rested his head in the crook of his husband's shoulder and Berwald's lips pressed into the Finnish man's hair. As any other couple might, they began to stir slightly at sunrise. But this pleasant awakening was interrupted forever by two little kids.

Oliver shot into the room with a blinding speed as Peter followed a moment later, having tripped on the oversized hems of his pajama bottoms.

"Papa!" Oliver cried as he hopped onto their bed and to Berwald

"Daaadddyyy!" Peter wailed and tried to clamber up the bed after his older brother, seeking Tino.

Tino groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "What time is it…?" he mumbled sleepily as he leaned over and picked up the struggling two year old.

"There's an eight on the clock," Oliver said knowingly as he picked up his father's glasses and tried to put them on his small head.

Berwald sighed, taking the glasses back and putting them on his own face. "Ja, but where on th' clock, Ollie?" he grumbled, glancing at the alarm clock on his bedside table. "It's 6:11."

"Well… There _was_ an eight on the clock."

"But it's n't at th' beginnin'," Berwald explained, rubbing his face and eyes tiredly. "Did ya wake up 'nd see the eight 'nd wake your broth'r up too?"

Oliver remained suspiciously quiet as he poked Peter, who was sitting in Tino's lap and kicking his legs out happily.

Tino smiled, kissing the top of Peter's head before glancing over at the four year old with a sigh, "Ollie… You can't keep waking up—"

"Shut up, Tino," Oliver grumbled, now picking at their duvet.

"Ollie!" Berwald snapped, scooping the boy up as he squeaked in surprise. "You be nice t' your Daddy."

"I don't wanna!"

Tino sighed and kissed Peter's hair once more before setting the two year old on the floor like a windup toy. "Go on! Get some cheerios, you two! And Ollie can turn on the TV," he said, interrupting whatever Berwald might have been about to say.

Peter jumped with joy, squealing happily as he tore out of the room, "WOOOODDYYY!"

Oliver stuck his tongue out, slipping off the bed as he grumbled, "We watched Toy Story yesterday. And the day before that." But he left without incident to turn on the TV for his little brother.

Once the kids had gone, Berwald looked over at his husband with a little frown, "Blomma…?"

Tino sighed, laying back down and rolling over to curl up, "I didn't want to fight about that again today. I just wanna sleep…" As he spoke, his voice faded into nothing.

Berwald rolled his eyes and decided not to press the issue, kissing Tino's ear softly before getting up to make the kids breakfast as the Finnish man slept deeply.

**X~X~X**

"I don't want t' do this."

The annoying Dane glared over at Berwald, never acknowledging that he had to look up to do this, "Maaaannn…. You promised! You have to!"

"Den, I don't wanna."

Matthias stopped in his walking and ran a hair through his spiked blonde hair, ruining the perfectly styled effect that he'd spent half an hour on. "But.. I-I.. Listen." He was nervous, shifting about and now avoiding Berwald's eye, "I really like this guy, but he's all frosty. He wouldn't even agree to a proper date. So I made it this double date thing and… Lukas said the guy's cute. And you're already gay as hell so—"

He was cut off by Berwald's glare.

"Okay. The point is! It doesn't even have to be a date! Not for you. Just.. talk to the guy, make sure he's not terrified of you, and have fun."

Berwald glared at him again.

"Well…. Fine. You don't have to have fun. But try?"

The Swede sighed, leaning up against the wall as he looked down at his friend. He and Matthias had been friends ever since the Dane had moved to Sweden as a boy. He had not been shy, but, no matter how hard he'd tried, had not been accepted by most of the kids at school. Berwald had discovered him, one day, out behind the school, crying in the dirt.

"_Who're ya?"_

"_Nobody.."_

"_Well, where're ya from?"_

"… _D-Denmark."_

"_Ok'y, Den."_

Rubbing the back of his neck, Berwald looked away and nodded. Matthias leapt with joy, grinning like a madman, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret this, Ber!"

Berwald grumbled, following the annoying man as they turned a corner and headed to the café this had all been set up at. Blind dates? Bad idea. Blind _double_ dates? Just a joke.

Matthias exclaimed in joy as he spotted the icy scowl of the Norwegian. Bouncing about, he skipped to the table that Lukas and the 'friend for Berwald' were sitting at. Berwald took a moment to sigh and appreciate the fact that at least the table was outside in the nice weather, before stuffing his hands in his pockets and following Matthias to the two men.

"Ber!" Matthias shouted, though the Swede was only about a foot away, and gestured to the scowling man enthusiastically, "This is Lukas!"

Berwald gave Lukas as nod that was met with a slightly less prominent scowl.

"Ja, I do believe I've seen him before," Lukas responded in a monotone voice. "He's so tall you'd have to be completely oblivious not to notice him, even with your ridiculous hair cut." He shot a glare at Matthias, who only grinned, for a moment before nudging the man next to him, "Speaking of being completely oblivious… TINO!"

The young man yelped, looking up from the napkin in his lap. "Joo?!" His wide violet eyes landed on Lukas before moving to Matthias and finally settling on Berwald. Tino's look of bewilderment morphed into a sweet smile as his eyes twinkled. "Oh..! Tino Väinämöinen. And you are?"

Berwald was frozen, his palms sweaty and his heart beat erratic as those violet eyes looked into his light blue ones. "I-I… 'm… B-Ber… Ber…" He gritted his teeth, hating the speech impediment that only seemed to get worse every second he was in the presence of this gorgeous Finn.

"Bearbear?" Lukas scowled, demanding Tino's short attention span once more. "That's an absurd name."

Matthias clapped Berwald on the back, "That's what I call him sometimes, but it's only a nickname. His real name's Berwald Oxenstierna." The Dane made sure to put extra emphasis on the awkward and guttural noise in the middle of his last name as Berwald's cheeks turned a deep red.

"What a lovely name," Tino spoke in a high voice as he only smiled up at the tall man.

And that's when Berwald bolted, running down the street and around the corner before closing his eyes and leaning against the brick wall of a building. He tried to catch his breath, knowing that his light-headness had nothing to do with his cowardly dash away from that… beautiful man. Berwald gulped.

It had taken Matthias a minute to find Berwald and about ten more to convince him to return to the café. But after he'd sat down, his eyes locked on his menu, things had gone better. As well as they could. But Tino had been kind about it, treading lightly when he felt that Berwald was getting uncomfortable.

Eventually, after Lukas had pulled away his Danish friend with an urgency that could only be associated with lust, Berwald had finally looked up at Tino with a faint smile. This smile had earned him a wide grin and a soft giggle. It was beautiful… something he never wanted to go another day without witnessing.

That first day had always lived in the two's mind, burned in there as the day that their lives had changed forever. When they thought back to it, they smiled. It was amazing, knowing what they were headed to, but that had been the start of something different. A couple unlike any else. That one couple.

* * *

**((A/N)): I hope you guys liked it! I love SuFin, they're my OTP, so I actually liked writing this. Even if it's fluff.**


End file.
